


all packed up

by karasunonolibero



Series: daisuga week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2019, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Love is making sure your partner doesn't miss an early flight.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: daisuga week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543168
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	all packed up

**Author's Note:**

> title from [beside you by 5 seconds of summer](https://youtu.be/JTXmM6w5-Xc).
> 
> DAY 2:  
**haste** / wish

Suga is late.

That’s all he can think as he jumps out of bed, tripping over the open suitcase on the floor in his haste to get to the bathroom.

His alarm hadn’t gone off at 6:30 as scheduled and now it’s after 7, leaving him less than fifteen minutes before his taxi is scheduled to arrive. Which gives him almost no time to get dressed, wash his face, and pack his last few things, let alone eat anything or even give Daichi more than a quick kiss and a whispered goodbye. He smacks his elbow on the doorframe and he bites back a shout so he doesn’t wake Daichi up. As he runs the water, he goes through his mental checklist. The last thing he needs is to be late for his flight _and_ forget something crucial.

“Suga, what’s wrong?”

Daichi’s sleepy voice floats to him from their room. He looks like he just woke up, the right side of his cheek red from where he’d been sleeping on the back of his hand, and eyes soft with tiredness.

“What are you doing up?” Suga asks him instead, grabbing a bunch of hair products at random and stuffing them into his toiletry bag. The zipper jams, and he curses under his breath.

Daichi takes the bag from his impatient hands and presses a lazy kiss to Suga’s cheek. “Go make some toast or something. I’ll help you pack.”

“I have to get this in the suitcase, and my suit that’s in the closet and that always takes forever to fold up the right way, and then—”

Daichi shushes him with another kiss, this time on the lips. “I’ll take care of them. You should eat something. You always say airports kill your appetite and then you end up not eating for too long.”

“The cab’s coming soon.”

“I know. Go eat.”

Suga’s shoulders sag, but he nods. “Okay.”

There’s not enough time to make anything more than toast, but he pops a few slices of bread into the toaster to munch on as he eyes his watch.

Daichi brings his suitcase from their bedroom, setting it down in front of the door. “That’s everything.”

“You got my phone charger?”

“Mhm.”

“And the suit from the closet?”

“I did.”

“And—”

Daichi squeezes his hand gently. “Everything.”

A black car pulls up in front of their apartment—he’s got to go. “Have a safe trip,” Daichi tells him, squeezing his hand. “And enjoy Milan. Take pictures for me.”

“I’ll be back in two weeks,” Suga reminds him, kissing him sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Suga grabs his suitcase, pats his pockets to make sure he has his phone and wallet, and then he’s gone.

He never likes leaving for too long, but this is one of the shorter trips, and at least he’s going somewhere interesting. And he wonders, as he searches for jewelry stores near his hotel, how Daichi would like an engagement ring from Milan.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
